Matt
Matthew '(mostly '"Matt,"' also nicknamed '"Matty") is one of the 4 main characters. He is an 11-year-old boy and is voiced by , he likes to think by playing with his yo-yo. He wears a red backpack which contains most of the Cybersquad's equipment, though Digit carries many tools as well. He is sometimes absent-minded and does rash actions even when he doesn't know what he is doing. This puts the Cybersquad in many dangers. However, Matt is always willing to try things he's never done before, which both harms and helps the group. Matt is the only human male member of the Cybersquad seen in the show. His favorite color is green. He has 2 pet lizardsMeet Matt page 3 named Boomerang (a bearded dragon) and Spike (an armadillo lizard) and 2 African Water Frogs (Sharky and Fins) and a mixed breed (golden retriever and yellow lab) dog named Obi Won Kadoggie. Personality Interests and talents According to Cyberchase online, Matt has a strong interest in sports, such as riding his skateboard, playing baseball, and rock climbing. He loves Greek mythology and knows a lot about it. His favorite foods are pizza and pancakes. His favorite book is Redwall by Brian Jacques, he loves any music played by Will Smith, and his favorite movie is .Meet Matt page 2 It is possible he has a crush on Inez since he calls her Nezzie to annoy her because she is teasing to say Matthew. Website Description "11 years old: He's a cyber-detective with a yo-yo, a backpack full of gadgets and a knack for uncovering clues." 2018 Description (Under 'Good Guys') Matt, age 11, lives on a farm when he's not in cyberspace. He loves to run and skateboard, is curious and jumps into things before thinking, often making mistakes. When he does think ahead, he plays with his yoyo. He loves to tease his friends. Signature Line: "Touchdown!" Appearance Matt has fair skin and bright orange hair. He wears a bright long sleeve green turtleneck, neon blue jeans, and red hi-tops with white soles and a red backpack. Life Matt lives on a farm with his mother, and has a pet pig named Sherman (nickname: Shermie). Relationships 'Jackie' He is just as nice to her as he is with Inez. He sometimes makes fun of her dramatic acting, bringing up arguments often. It is possible Matt likes Jackie because of how much he teases her and annoys her. 'Inez' When he calls her "Nezzie," she gets annoyed. It is possible that he has a crush on her, but he also seems overprotective of her, and may view her as more of a sister than anything else. 'Slider' He is always jealous of Slider because Jackie and Inez always pay more attention to him. Matt and Slider make their peace in Team Spirit, as neither of them argue again. 'Digit' Matt and Digit are really good friends since they journey together with Jackie and Inez. With Digit, Matt can be able to use tools when he needs to when he is in situations, just like Jackie & Inez would. Trivia *He rarely cries, in fact the episode in which the audience sees him cry is "???". Appearances *"Lost My Marbles" *"Castleblanca" *"R-Fair City" *"Snow Day To Be Exact" *"Sensible Flats" *"Zeus on the Loose" *"The Poddleville Case" *"And They Counted Happily Ever After" *"Clock Like an Egyptian" *"The Secrets of Symmetria" *"A Day at the Spa" *"Of All the Luck" *"Eureeka" *"Cool It" *"Find Those Gleamers!" *"Codename: Icky' *"Return to Sensible Flats" *"Problem Solving in Shangri-La" *"Send in the Clones" *"Trading Places" *"Less Than Zero" *"Model Behavior" *"Fortress of Attitude" *"Size Me Up" *"A Battle of Equals" *"Out of Sync" *"Hugs and Witches" *"Totally Rad" *"Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green" *"True Colors" *"All the Right Angles" *"Mother's Day" *"The Eye of Rom" *"A Whale of a Tale" *"Double Trouble" *"Raising the Bar" *"The Wedding Scammer" *"The Guilty Party" *"A Time to Cook" *"Trick or Treat" *"EcoHaven CSE" *"The Borg of the Ring" *"A World Without Zero" *"A Piece of the Action" *"The Creech Who Would Be Crowned" *"The Grapes Of Plath" *"A Perfect Fit" *"Be Reasonable" *"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 1" *"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 2" *"Shari Spotter and the Cosmic Crumpets" *"Starlight Night" *"Balancing Act" *"The Icky Factor" *"Penguin Tears" *"Past Perfect Prediction" *"Measure for Measure" *"A Change of Art" *"The Case of the Missing Memory" *"A Crinkle in Time" *"A Broom of One's Own" *"A Tikiville Turkey Day" *"The Halloween Howl" *"A Clean Sweep" *"Designing Mr. Perfect" *"EcoHaven Ooze" *"The Fairy Borg Father" *"The Flying Parallinis" *"Crystal Clear" *"Inside Hacker" *"On the Line" *"A Fraction of a Chance" *"Digit's B-Day Surprise" *"When Penguins Fly" *"Unhappily Ever After" *"Escape from Merlin's Maze" *"Step by Step" *"Team Spirit" *"Jimaya Jam" *"Chaos as Usual" *"Spheres of Fears" *"Gone With the Fog" *"The Emperor Has Snow Clothes" *"The X-Factor" *"Blowin' in the Wind" *"Father's Day" *"The Deedle Beast" *"Spellbound" *"The Hacker's Challenge" *"Face-Off" *"Peace, Love, and Hackerness" *"Hackerized" *"The Bluebird of Zappiness" *"An Urchin Matter" *"Going Solar" *"Trash Creep" *"The Cyberchase Movie" *"Fit To Be Heroes" *"A Recipe For Chaos" *"A Seedy Business" *"Parks and Recreation" *"Bottled Up" *"Watts on Halloween Trouble" *"Creech's Creature Quandary" *"A Murky Mystery In Mermaidos" *"Plantasaurus!" *"A Reboot Eve to Remember" *"Housewarming Party" *"Invasion of the Funky Flower" *"A Renewable Hope" *"The Migration Situation" *"Back to Canalia's Future" *"Jackie's Sleepover" *"Nothing But the Tooth" *"Happy Easter" *"I Got New Echidna" *"River to Be Guaranteed" *"Super Inez" *"Hacker's Coin" *"The New School" *"The Yeti Has Got to Go" *"Mission to the Movies" *"The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo To You Too" Gallery Matt (Castleblanca).jpg Matt (R-Fair City).png Matt (The Poddleville Case).jpg Matt (Return to Sensible Flats).jpg Matt_(Hugs_and_Witches).png Matt (Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green).jpg Matt (True Colors).jpg Matt (All the Right Angles).jpg Matt (Mother's Day).jpg Matt (The Eye of Rom).png Matt (A Whale of a Tale).jpg Matt (Double Trouble).jpg Matt (The Wedding Scammer).png Matt (The Guilty Party).jpg Matt (A Time To Cook).jpg Matt (Trick or Treat).png Matt (EcoHaven CSE).jpg Matt (A World Without Zero).png Matt (A Piece of the Action).jpg Matt (The Creech Who Would Be Crowned).jpg Matt (The Snelfu Snafu, Part 1).jpg|dat Face! Matt (Past Perfect Prediction).png Matt (A Broom of One's Own).jpg Matt (A Tikiville Turkey Day).jpg Matt (A Clean Sweep).png Matt (EcoHaven Ooze).jpg Matt (On the Line).jpg Matt (Step by Step).png Matt (Blowing in the Wind).png Matt (Father's Day).png Matt (Spellbound).png Matt (The Bluebird of Zappiness).jpg Matt (Trash Creep).png Untitled 394683.jpg Untitled 394682.jpg Untitled 394681.jpg Untitled 394680.jpg MATT 15C.png MATT 14C.png MATT 13C.png MATT 12C.png MATT 10C.png MATT 09C.png MATT 08C.png MATT 07C.png MATT 06C.png MATT 05C.png MATT 04C.png MATT 03C.png MATT 02C.png MATT 01C.png Untitled 395691.jpg Untitled 395688.jpg Untitled 395684.jpg Untitled 395683.jpg Untitled 395682.jpg Untitled 395679.jpg Untitled 395678.jpg Untitled 395509.jpg Untitled 395508.jpg Untitled 395505.jpg Untitled 395502.jpg Untitled 395850.jpg Untitled 395849.jpg Untitled 395848.jpg Untitled 395847.jpg Untitled 395846.jpg Untitled 396010.jpg Untitled 396009.jpg Untitled 396008.jpg Untitled 396007.jpg Untitled 396006.jpg Untitled 396004.jpg Untitled 396002.jpg Untitled 396001.jpg Untitled 396000.jpg Untitled 395999.jpg Jackie, Matt, and Inez (EcoHaven CSE).jpg Untitled 396175.jpg Untitled 396955.jpg Untitled 396951.jpg Untitled 396950.jpg Untitled 396949.jpg Untitled 396947.jpg Untitled 396946.jpg Untitled 396945.jpg Untitled 397012.jpg Untitled 398862.jpg Untitled 398863.jpg Untitled 398864.jpg Untitled 398865.jpg Untitled 398866.jpg Untitled 398867.jpg Untitled 398868.jpg Untitled 398869.jpg Untitled 398870.jpg Untitled 398872.jpg Untitled 398873.jpg Untitled 398874.jpg Untitled 398875.jpg Untitled 398876.jpg Untitled 405150.jpg Untitled 405151.jpg Untitled 405152.jpg Untitled 405153.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Children Category:The Good Category:Good Guys